Figure it Out
by Aurora Dusk
Summary: Based on scenes from 9/30/09. Milo drives Kristina home and his words seem to strike a chord in her oblivious mind.


**Ever since I found out they were going to SORAS Kristina, I wondered who they would pair her up with. I think the show has so many characters with potential, like Milo! Anyway, this is just my take on how their relationship might me. Not very fluffy or romantic, just a small drabble on what could be...**

* * *

"I'm going to have Milo take you home, okay?" Sonny flashed his dimples warmly.

Kristina nodded. He touched her cheek gingerly and wandered off to find the youngest Giambetti. She pulled out her cell phone, the pink contraption that was used solely to communicate with her boyfriend.

She rushed her words out, "Kiefer, it's me. Meet me at my house as soon as you can." She clicked her phone shut before she said anymore. The last thing she wanted was for her dad to know she was talking to the senior, especially after the conversation they just had. She took a deep breath and trudged back through Greystone Manor.

* * *

"Milo!"

The young man turned at his name and nodded at his employer, "Mr. Corinthos, sir."

"Is today your day off?" the mob boss gestured at Milo's casual attire of jeans and plaid button down shirt.

"Oh yeah, I was just bringing Max some lunch," Milo held up the white paper bag in his hands.

Sonny rubbed his chin, "Well I need you to take Kristina home for me."

Milo mentally let out a sigh of relief. He thought he would have to give up his free day for the sake of the organization. Though fiercely loyal, Milo did enjoy his few days of freedom each year. A simple task of driving one of the many Corinthos children back to her mother's house was a piece of cake.

"No problem, sir."

Sonny nodded, "You didn't drive your motorcycle today, did you?"

Milo laughed and twirled the keys around his finger, "On no, I have the Mustang today."

Sonny stared at the keys, momentarily recalling the last few times his children were in a sports car. His wife was driven off the road and their unborn baby lost followed by his two oldest running away to Mexico to avoid the fallout. He opened his mouth to suggest Milo take one of his SUVs but the young bodyguard cut him to the chase.

"Don't worry Mr. C, I don't have a traffic ticket to date and I promise to drive under the speed limit."

Sonny sighed, "Okay, just let me get Kristina."

"Right here," the sixteen year old chirped from the doorway. She turned to Milo, "Ready to go?"

* * *

Kristina grinned as she buckled her seatbelt. She never took Milo for the kind of man to own a red Mustang. She figured he would drive a nondescript black car, possibly a truck. The car roared to life and Kristina received another shock as the soft piano of The Fray began to play. Milo gave her a sheepish look.

"You can play something else if you like."

Kristina shook her head, "No, I like this song." She then proceeded to hum under her breath.

Milo shrugged and pulled on to Harbor View Road. An obnoxious noise filled the silence and Kristina fished out her flashy pink cell phone. Milo frowned and recalled a conversation Michael and Morgan shared with him about her psychotic boyfriend who bought her a private phone. He wasn't the brightest bulb, but Milo knew trouble when he saw it. Besides, the Corinthos boys had good instincts. If they didn't trust someone, Milo knew it was a legitimate concern.

"I don't understand this texting business," Milo spoke up, "The big thing when I was your age was instant messenger and even then we had dial up internet."

Kristina frowned, "Dial up?"

Milo shook his head with a laugh, "Never mind."

She shrugged, "Okay. Well, my boyfriend is still in class so he couldn't just call me. I think texting is a great way of communication!"

Milo smiled, "I'm sure it is. I was just pointing out how the times have changed. Man, I sound old."

She giggled, "Yeah, just a little."

Milo frowned, "Hey!"

Kristina shook her head with an apologetic smile, "Sorry!"

He sighed, "Well, its true I guess. One thing this old man does know though, that boyfriend of yours better treat you right."

Kristina stiffened, "Why wouldn't he? Kiefer is a perfect gentleman."

Milo inwardly cringed at her quick defense. It was obvious that she didn't quite believe her own words. The poor girl was only fooling herself.

"I'm sure he is," Milo replied diplomatically, "I didn't mean to imply that he wasn't."

Kristina scowled and crossed her arms, "Good. Kiefer is amazing. I can't imagine my life without him."

Milo wondered if she could hear how desperate she sounded. She was trying to make herself believe this boy was perfect even though she knew he wasn't.

"I bet he is," Milo agreed, "He probably opens doors for you."

Kristina bit her lip. Kiefer usually walked through a door first but he always waited for her to catch up.

"And I'm sure he listens to what you say."

Kiefer bought her a pink cell phone the day after she told him her favorite color was turquoise but Kristina had brushed it off as an easy mistake because she wore so much pink. Besides, turquoise phones are hard to come by.

"He must carry your books for you in school."

Kiefer usually stood next to her with his hands in his pockets. But he was always there to walk her to each class. That had to count for something.

"And you both probably like the same music."

Kristina tried not to wince as she remembered their last date when he blared Kanye West all the way to the theater. She liked Milo's taste better than her own boyfriend's but music was such a trivial thing.

"I bet he respects your parents."

He got on fabulously with her mother and spoke quite highly of her. Yet he constantly trashed her father and called him by demeaning terms such as gangster and criminal. He told her it was because Kristina deserved a better man in her life than Sonny Corinthos. That didn't make the words hurt any less.

"And I'm guessing he gets along with your siblings."

Kristina bit her lip. She guessed Milo didn't hear about how Kiefer harassed Morgan on the docks or how he treated Michael on numerous occasions. But Kiefer was just protective of her.

"He must have missed you like crazy when you went to Mexico."

Her head hurt a little as she recalled how he callously ignored her calls and the one time her call went through, another girl picked up. But that could have been his way of coping with her disappearance.

"I'm sure he only has eyes for you."

The pain behind her eyes increased slightly as an image of Tara flashed across her mind.

"He probably respects your space and treats you like a princess."

Kiefer doted on her constantly, but if she didn't pick up her phone when he called, he became very upset. He said he worried about her and it was nice to have someone who cared so openly.

Milo was silent for a moment as he pulled up to the lake house. He turned to the teenager, brown eyes serious, "Because if he doesn't? Then he isn't worth your time sweetheart."

Kristina dropped her eyes to her lap as his words washed over her. She never thought of Kiefer as anything less than the ideal boyfriend. No one was perfect but he came pretty close. Milo's assessment painted him in a light she had never considered and her heart plummeted. Then she remembered why she was in Milo's car in the first place and the emotional conversation with her father earlier today. There was only one person she wanted to see in that moment. She took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the ride Milo." Then she walked into the house to wait for a boyfriend.

Milo shook his head sadly.


End file.
